Good Mythical Morning
(After the intro, we cut to the G-man at his desk in his room) G-man: Hello, everyone! I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that. Well, it’s finally happening. I’m reviewing Good Mythical Morning! (The sound of a crowd booing is heard) Hold up! (The booing stops) Before we begin, let me just make something clear: I love this show! To me, every time I watch it, nothing is wrong with the world. I’ve been a subscriber since, like, mid-season seven. Plus, I watched every single episode! So, with that out of the way, and pardon the pun, let’s talk about that! (Rhett and Link’s My Hair Goes starts as clips from the show begin to play) G-man (V.O): In January of 2012, Rhett Mclaughlin and Link Neal started up the internet morning show known as Good Mythical Morning. It started out in a garage with only a cameraman as their only crew, and today, they moved WAY up to a studio, and a full-on crew! That’s success if you ask me! Today, they have over a thousand episodes of the show, and over 15 million subscribers! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Now, I bet you’re wondering how the show plays out. Well, for newcomers, here’s a simple rundown: (Cut to an episode of GMM) G-man (V.O): Each episode starts off something like this: Link: What’s the spiciest snack on the shelves? Rhett: Let’s talk about that! (The intro plays. When it’s done, we cut back to the G-man) G-man: Now, that intro is incredibly catchy no matter which version you’re listening to. Every time you hear someone say "Let’s talk about that!", you’ll start playing this in your head. (Cut back to the show) G-man (V.O): After the intro, we then see our hosts; Rhett and Link. Whom, I must say, are the funniest YouTubers I’ve ever seen! One of them greets the audience with the show’s title, and then they explain what the episode is about. At the end of the show, they spin this huge wheel called the Wheel of Mythicality. This is just their way of ending the show with showing us something, but in previous seasons, it was a sketch they made up on the spot. Like this for example: Rhett: But not before 'Rhett delivers the wrong pizza'. (He gets up and walks to the back) Link: Waitin’ for my pizza! Said it would be here in like, twenty minutes… Rhett (As he’s walking back to the desk): Mushrooms and pig anus! Link: Uh… That’s not- Rhett: Did you order mushrooms and pig anus? Link: No. I don’t like mushrooms. (Cut back to the G-man mid-laughter) G-man: Okay, that STILL cracks me up! I don’t care how old it is! (Cut back to the show) G-man (V.O): Following each episode is Good Mythical More. This is the show after the show. Think of it as those post-credit scenes after the movie. But let’s actually talk about the main episodes. In recent episodes, it’s usually about them eating weird and gross stuff. And can I say that Link’s gagging will always be hilarious? (Cut to a montage of Link gagging. When it ends, we cut back to the G-man) G-man: No wonder he was sent a personal barf bucket! (Cut back to the show) G-man (V.O): Also, thanks to someone from Japan, every time Link or someone else says "Tokyo", Rhett must yell "What?!" for an extensive period of time. That’s one of my favorite running gags. Right behind Rhett’s multiple nicknames in high school. The only complaint that I have is that sometimes, it gets way too gross! For instance, they drank their own urine through something called Life Straws. I’m serious. Don’t watch it unless you’re planning on vomiting. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: However, the phrase that I think best describes GMM has to be when Link said: (Cut back to the show) Link: Welcome to the Internet, fam! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: You know, I can’t help but wonder if that video was the first one somebody watched on the Internet… (Cut back to the show) G-man (V.O): And it’s not just Rhett and Link, they even have guests on from time to time. Such as the Game Grumps, Zach Braff, and my absolute favorite: Jack Black! He’s so familiar with the show, and the fans liked him so much, Rhett and Link actually had him back! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Now, since there are many characters on the show besides Rhett, Link, and the Mythical Crew, many people have a favorite one. What’s mine? Let me explain… (Cut back to the show. Cotton Candy Randy appears) G-man (V.O): Crewmember Jordin Morris plays this creepy weirdo named Cotton Candy Randy. Every time he’s on camera, he wants to, quote, "Whisper sweet nothings" to Rhett. I don’t know why I find him hilarious, but it’s probably because I’m simultaneously afraid he might find my house. Who knows? Randy: You know what? Last night, I killed the Devil in his sleep, and now I’m the new Devil! (Cut back to the G-man looking slightly afraid) G-man: Uh, good for you, dude! Just do me a favor, and don’t kill me in my sleep! (Cut back to the show) G-man (V.O): Well, I think that’s all I have to say about the show. Simply put; I love it! Sure, it gets gross at times and Randy’s a thing, but its been going on for years with more people becoming Mythical Beasts, and Rhett and Link even went on tour a few times! It’s wholesome, it’s funny, and I highly recommend it for those who want a good laugh every weekday morning! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Well, I am the G-man, that’s all you need to know about that, and before I forget, Link has mouth herpes. Peace! Category:Episode